Le prix des larmes
by Glasgow
Summary: Une personne qui ne le devrait est présente à l'enterrement de Holmes, partageant la peine de Watson. Holmes/Watson, Moriarty/Moran, même si dans les deux cas ce sont simplement des allusions.


Petit OS qui suit directement Jeu d'ombres donc gare aux spoilers ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Assis sur son banc, les yeux désespérément secs perdus dans le vaques, Watson était seul. Seul au milieu de cette foule, de tous ces gens venus rendre un ultime hommage au célèbre détective. Seul, parce qu'il avait perdu son âme sœur.

Au fond de l'église, un homme au visage fermé gardait les yeux braqués sur le docteur Watson et ressentait sa détresse, parce qu'il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Car Sebastian Moran lui aussi avait tout perdu quelques jours plus tôt. Sa douleur depuis lors était telle qu'il lui semblait se consumer de l'intérieur.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été des plus faciles, peut-être l'avait-il provoqué lui-même en faisant systématiquement les mauvais choix, se laissant guider par ses pulsions là où la plupart des gens écoutaient plutôt leur raison, mais il aimait à croire qu'il était également victime du sort, une façon de se dédouaner pour ses mauvaises actions, qu'il n'assumait pas totalement rétrospectivement. Moriarty avait toujours eu en horreur cette façon de se poser en victime. En fait, Moriarty avait horreur de tout ce qui témoignait d'un signe de faiblesse. Oui, mais Moriarty n'était plus là. Définitivement.

Moran avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. C'était tellement irréel. Tellement douloureux. Parce que jamais par le passé il n'avait eu le courage d'envisager une telle conclusion à sa relation avec le professeur. Celui-ci était tellement bon dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il semblait intouchable. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'une faiblesse, Sherlock Holmes. Celui-là même qui avait causé sa perte. Et Moran, à l'image de Watson, était seul désormais. Voilà le prix à payer à fréquenter deux pareils génies.

A son retour après le drame, il avait été tenté de rendre une petite visite… disons amicale au bon docteur, se sentant plus que jamais lié à lui dans cette détresse. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? "Désolé que mon amant ait causé la mort du votre ? " Absurde ! Encore une fois Moriarty n'aurait guère apprécié cela. Et une nouvelle fois Moran s'était maudit pour avoir ainsi songé à son compagnon. C'en était fini du côté désapprobateur du professeur, cela au moins n'était pas une grande perte. Moriarty pouvait effectivement être particulièrement acerbe, en plus d'être terriblement blessant. Mais Moran l'avait aimé malgré ses défauts et la froideur dont il faisait bien souvent preuve à son encontre. Le colonel avait bien tenté depuis lors de se convaincre qu'il était mieux sans lui, mais en vain. Et il brûlerait certainement en enfer pour seulement y avoir pensé. La douleur de son cœur meurtri en était la meilleure des preuves.

Son compagnon, son mentor ne lui avait pourtant pas fait uniquement bien, loin s'en faut. Auprès de Moriarty, qui avait vu en lui l'homme de main idéal, il était passé d'être dysfonctionnel à sniper sans foi ni loi. Meurtres, chantages, menaces… étaient devenus son lot quotidien et il s'était avéré plus que bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Son admiration pour le professeur était la meilleures des sources d'inspiration pour lui, bien davantage que son niveau de vie qui augmentait de concert. Peu à peu il avait appris à tuer sans état d'âme, qu'importent les conséquences puisqu'il le faisait pour Moriarty. Rien ne le touchait davantage que la lueur de satisfaction qui brûlait dans les yeux de son compagnon quand il avait accompli son devoir.

Rétrospectivement il n'avait guère de regrets, pas autant qu'il aurait dû en avoir à tout le moins. La mort d'autrui ne le réjouissait pas à proprement parler, même si cela ne le touchait pas non plus, mais cela n'était pas l'essentiel. Non, car son existence s'était plutôt principalement à résumer à toujours satisfaire Moriarty, quel qu'en soit le prix, à faire ses quatre volontés sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait ainsi accepté de la même façon, sans se poser de questions, de partager la couche de cet homme ô combien fascinant. Là encore, malgré le plaisir qu'il y prenait, l'humiliation était bien souvent au rendez-vous. Moriarty avait la plupart du temps des demandes particulières, des attentes bien spécifiques qui impliquaient régulièrement d'asseoir une domination sans borne sur son jeune amant. Moran dans ces moments-là serraient les dents et obtempérait. Le simple bonheur de côtoyer l'homme au-delà du meurtrier, lorsque celui-ci se donnait la peine parfois de se dévoiler, en valait la peine. Parce que Moriarty n'était pas un monstre. Pas totalement en tout les cas. Il était capable parfois de baisser sa garde, de faire preuve de tendresse, d'amour même. Et pour ces quelques moments tout le reste devenait supportable. C'était ces instants d'abandon uniques qui manquaient principalement désormais au colonel. Bien que difficile, la vie auprès de son compagnon avait eu une saveur unique, inégalable qu'il savait déjà ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ailleurs à l'avenir.

Bien que seul, il avait désormais la satisfaction de ne pas être désœuvré pour autant, ayant fait la promesse maintes fois par le passé de faire perdurer envers et contre tout cet empire criminel que Moriarty avait mis sur pied. Cette nouvelle fonction le réjouissait d'ailleurs, la preuve définitive que l'autre homme, même s'il ne le montrait pas volontiers, avait bien confiance en lui, l'estimait digne de sa succession. C'était flatteur et Moran ferait tout pour prouver qu'il en était capable.

A présent que la menace Holmes n'était plus, faire prospérer chacune des filières mises en place patiemment durant des années apparaissait presque trop simple. Comme si, cette fois encore, Moran ne s'estimait pas digne des réussites de son aîné.

Restait Watson. Connaissant son identité, pouvant deviner aisément ses motivations, il pouvait s'avérer une menace potentielle… Le sniper avait vaguement envisagé le supprimer, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Sans Moriarty derrière lui pour ordonner, tuer ne semblait plus aussi facile plus aussi jouissif. Il avait donc estimé que désormais seul, le docteur ne serait plus une menace, reprenant la vie simple qui avait été la sienne avant sa rencontre avec le détective.

Voilà donc ce qu'ils étaient. Deux hommes simples qui n'avaient vécu que dans le rayonnement d'êtres d'exception. Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus grand-chose et si Moran se devait de prétendre le contraire par respect pour Moriarty, il savait d'avance combien les années à venir lui seraient difficiles.

La cérémonie, quoi que modeste, très certainement selon la volonté du défunt, avait attiré beaucoup de monde. Nombre de policiers avaient fait le déplacement, ainsi que des anonymes, qui étaient certainement pour la plupart d'anciens clients du limier et son acolyte. Dans toute cette foule, Moran ne pouvait s'inquiéter que de deux personnes qui auraient pu le reconnaître. Watson lui-même bien sûr, ainsi que Mycroft Holmes. Il ne craignait pas grand-chose concernant le médecin. Celui-ci effectivement était toujours perdu dans son monde et n'avait pas conscience véritablement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pour Mycroft c'était différent. Moriarty avait été en affaire avec lui par le passé. A l'une ou l'autre occasion les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés dans le plus grand secret, mais si Moran avait bien croisé l'agent du gouvernement à ce moment-là, il n'avait rien su de la teneur de leurs échanges. Rien de bien légal quoi qu'il en soit, Holmes n'avait donc aucun intérêt à admettre le connaître aujourd'hui.

Moran n'était donc qu'un anonyme de plus au milieu de cette foule affligée, l'étant lui-même tout autant d'ailleurs même s'il pleurait quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque la messe arriva à son terme, une certaine agitation se fit sentir. Certains se regroupaient pour bavarder entre eux, on pouvait entendre quelques rires nerveux fuser, d'autres repartaient comme ils étaient venus, discrètement, sans un mot. Moran resta immobile dans son coin, continuant à fixer Watson, qui semblait pour sa part n'avoir rien remarqué des mouvements autour de lui. Coupé du monde, comme le colonel avait l'impression l'être la plupart du temps depuis le drame suisse, il faisait peine à voir. Il était probable que son épouse elle-même ne puisse le comprendre. Ironiquement, seul le tireur d'élite était en mesure de le faire.

Finalement dans l'église il ne resta plus qu'eux deux justement. Enfin, le médecin, reprenant contact avec la réalité, leva les yeux vers Moran. Nulle animosité dans son regard, pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu, comme si lui aussi sentait ce lien qui les unissait désormais. Un faible sourire ô combien triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Le criminel y répondit. Le moment avait un petit quelque chose d'irréel, le temps semblait figé, comme si ces deux âmes blessées, meurtries, trouvaient pour quelques secondes une paix salvatrice. Puis Moran eut un dernier hochement de tête à l'adresse de son bien étrange compagnon, mit son chapeau et quitta enfin les lieux, l'esprit véritablement en paix, le cœur apaisé, pour la toute première fois depuis des jours. Il était certain qu'il en était de même pour l'autre homme.

THE END.


End file.
